The industry trend towards increased data rates in computers and other processor controlled equipment is limited by parasitic effects of high speed signaling. For example, the central processor unit front side bus, memory interface and input/output interface, are examples of high speed interconnects that are bandwidth limited as a result of jitter arising from excessive DC offset.
What is needed is a system for maintaining data integrity at high speed signaling rates.